breaking the mask
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Everyone died except for kagome and now she is in the faiytail!kagome changed alot her once pure heart turns dark and will fairytail break her mask and show her how to truly smile again will there be love? Being redone, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Donna: wats suuuuppppp I hope you enjoy the stories im making and I hope you enjoy this one well

I don't own anything except the plot

Well enjoy~ -

Prologue

Author's POV

Blood that is all you could see

The battle against naruku is finally complete

You would have thought it would have been a happy day

But it wasent

Everyone died except for our lovely miko

And where Is she well she right there

Kagome POV

"why did this have to happen WHY!"

I screamed in pain as I ran around seeing the dead bodies of friends

But I silenced when I saw my loved one

Sesshomaru (surprised)

Stabbed

I ran up to him and cried

"Sesshomaru! Please open your eyes!"

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly open and a gently yet sad smile spread on his face

"my lovely Kagome, I wished I could stay here longer…"

My eyes widen

Normal pov

"no sesshomaru you will survive I know you will!"

"oh kagome you know I cant" Sesshomaru said while bringing his hand up to her face.

Kagome then held his hand against her face.

"NO!"

Tears started to leek out of her eyes

Sesshomaru whispered

"you were the only one other then rin that came into my heart, who melted the ice, and the one I loved but-

Sesshomaru forcefully started to cough out blood.

"stop talking your just wasting your energy!"

But the demon lord just kept smiling and talking

"I want you to live happily, though I wished that I could live to be your mate, but you still have a life to go through don't waste it so please do this for me find happiness will you do that for me kagome?"

Kagome just kept sobbing but she nodded

"good girl but don't worry we will meet again"

The demons lords breathing turned into pant and the demon lord slowly closed his eyes knowing he will die.

"take my swords and possessions, take my lands if you wish but remember this…

The demon smiled a little bit more

"I love you…"

His panting stopped but his smile remains

Sesshomaru SESSHOMARU NOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome sobbed on the demon lords chest for a while but she stopped and stood up eyes closed.

She smiled sadly at her now dead lover and slowly opened her eyes to see broken, lifeless eyes

"goodbye everyone…"

She took out the cursed jewel and muttered something

The jewel glowed and in a flash the miko was gone…

Donna:WOW im impressed with myself this is one of the best sad love chapters I did maybe I should do a sesshomaru pairing story later

Well I hope you enjoy bi bi


	2. kagome

Chap 1

Donna: sorry for the guys who are reading this that I haven't updated in awhile well u know he drill

I don't own anything…. Well lets start the story

Outside fairytail

It was an average crazy day at fairytail, dancing ,jobs, getting drunk but something special is coming.

Very special

"NATSU YOU CANT JUST CHANGE IN MY HOUSE!" our lovely lucy shouted while trying to catch natsu.

Natsu laughed "haha you can't get me- Whoa!"

A girl about lucy's age fell on the floor on all 4s trying to look for something.

"ummm sorry but can you help me find my sunglasses?" she asked still facing downward.

Lucy nodded

"sure Natsu help this is your fault!"

"I found it!" Natsu shouted holding up a black tinted sunglasses he handed it to the girl.

"thanks!" she stood up putting on her glasses "my name is Kagome nice to meet you!"

The two fairytails members took the chance to look at her.

The girl named kagome had black cargo pants, with combat shoes, a black shirt with a marron cressent moon with 2 red slashes on the sides.

Then they looked at her face

She had a heart shaped face, with soft lips, black hair tinted blue, but they couldn't see her eyes since the glasses.

All in all she was hot!

Lucy nodded in approval of her cloths but heard a voice.

"ummm is there something on my face?"

Lucy blushed "n-noo sorry my name is lucy heartfield (I think that is her last name) and that dork there is Natsu (idk last name)

"HEY!"

Kagome giggled and beamed at them

"haha nice to meet you oh shoot im late gtg bye bye!" then kagome ran off.

Once she was out of sight lucy then remembered why she was chasing natsu and begined to chase again.

IN FAIRYTAIL

"owww lucy that hurt!"

"well you deserved it huh what is everyone whispering about?" lucy tilted her head while walking into the building.

Suddenly grey appered

"a new fairytail member is coming and she supposed to be really strong very special she has more then one ability!"

Natsu was in a stage of awe but pumped his fist in the air

"im going to beat this member and become stronger!"

The door opened there was no noise except the talking of the headmaster.

The head master coughed and spoke

"hello fairytail guild you might have heard that a new member is coming well here she is can you please introduce yourself miss?"

Someone stepped in

"hello everyone my name is Kagome tashio hirigashi nice to meet you!"

Donna: Done hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Getting to Know Kagome Part 1

Donna:hey guys whats sup sorry about the late update im kinda sick so yeah well this will be a short chap. Plus I got a new comp and guess what NO WORD now I finally got it so yea.

Chap 3 getting to know Kagome Part 1!

"whoa is that the girl?" a guy whispered to his friend.

"I don't know but doesn't she seem too cute to be a powerful person-

Lucy growled

"no offense lucy" the friend said.

"well since you introduce yourself…LETS PARTY!" the head master shouted

"yeahhhhhhhhhhh!" the entire guild screamed.

Kagome started to smile and walk toward the bar.

Kagome started to seat down but startled by a loud voice.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" A guy with pink hair yelled outloud but soon tackled by another guy who was shirtless…

Kagome blushed and turned around "put on a shirt…."

The shirtless guy looked at kagome and tilted his head. "why? Ugh lucy!"

"PUT A SHIRT ON IDIOT YOUR EMBRASSING HER!" lucy turned around

" hey kagome" (bipolar much ^.^;)

" h-hi lucy"kagome sweat dropped

This was going to be a crazy day….

Donna:need to get the other chappies ready so I will finish part 2 later well bui bi


	4. NOTE

Hey guys its me DV. –dodges all the balls, pillows, etc- I know I havent updated its just school started and computar acess has been low…. So yeah im planning..no not planing I promise ill make an update around Friday, saterday or Sunday but my goal is too update evey live story I have by Monday. So yea~

-DV

-hands everyone a "forget-me-not"-

P.S if you guys ever read my profile I have a "staff" and well Vinie me buddy is gone. –sobs- SHES DEAD WAHH jk she went to LA so the shugochara crossover is held for a bit. So yea the V from DV is currently gone. :'[


	5. Getting to know kagome part 2

Getting to know Kagome part 2!

"So Kagome where you come from?" Kagome turned toward Lucy who was leaning in interest. Kagome "smile" seemed to melt away for a second but it resumed. "I came from far away..the north actually." It was partially true she was from far away. Natsu heard into their conversation and joined with interest as well. "I came from the north too! Did you see dragons!" Natsu said hopefully. Kagome shook her head slowly , behind her glasses she saw the desperation from him to find his friend. Natsu begin to whine, lucy sighed and slapped him. "Get yourself together!" Kagome giggled and "yawned" "Hey if you guys don't mind im going to the dorms im pretty beat." She had no reply so she took it as a yes. Getting up she walked away. 

Currently on the roof top of the fairy tail guild our ice mage was resting, shirt off of course. [you may "kya" if you want fangirls..fanboys as well] His eyes snapped open and he sat up. There were footsteps in the distance, he ran off and hid behind the roof hoping the vistor wont notice. The "vistor" turned out to be kagome but this time she didn't wear that "smile" of hers.

She took out a key and looked at it before mumbling a few words. She turned the key in mid air, suddenly a small kitten came out. It was black and it had a few white markings. Its eyes were a beautiful blue. The creature transformed with a black and white flames engulfing it. The flames soon disappeared leaving a large sabor tooth looking creature. Gray was shocked but was this his first time seeing a magical creature come out of thin air before nope. The cat nuzzled Kagomes arm and roared gently pet the top of its head, and quietly said, "I know your there.." Gray winced and slowly came out of his hiding. His movements caused the creature to growl, but soon stopped when kagome moved a hand in front.

"What are you doing here." Gray asked. Kagome replied with ease, "I should be asking you the same thing.." Gray tched before seating down again. '"Well I came here for a rest..you?" "Same.." Kagome replied before seating down as well. It was painfully quietly, so gray decided to break it. "You names Kagome..right." His literally slapped himself. _"What a stupid thing to say!" _He thought to himself frustrated. "Yes correct and yours is gray..right." He looked toward her and nodded. He replied and soon a converstation has started as well as a new friendship. 

Loki shivered and looked around. He wasent there for the new member so he didn't know that his fear was here. "Why do I feel it.." He shivered again until a women whined for his attention. His glassed shone and he smiled a charming smile going back to his flirty ways.

I hope you enjoy and review~


	6. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
